A Knut for Your Thoughts
by Thorsmaven
Summary: A young adventurer is born- a Gilderoy Lockhart story.


Title: A Knut for Your Thoughts  
>Pairing: None<br>Rated: E- nothing too awful here  
>Characters: Gilderoy Lockhart, Abraxas Malfoy, mentions of Gilderoy's father<br>Disc: Not my men  
>Summary: A Gilderoy story! 8D This is for my buddy Nef whose Lockhart muse has complained about his father. It made me think about what their relationship could possibly be… and thus this story was born! Enjoy!<p>

(*) The Ministry of Magic, 1962 (*)

Gilderoy sat in a chair outside of the antiquities department of the ministry. He was scowling slightly, staring hard at his polished shoes poking out of his brand new lavender pants. The pants went well with his silver shirt- which complimented the matching scarf he had tied around his neck. He dug his fingers into the chair, his cheeks bright red with embarrassment. Today was the day he was supposed to go with his father on an adventure as part of his pre-Hogwarts work. However, just like always, his father refused to take him along because he failed to recognize the importance of Gilderoy's fashion sense. He sniffled a little, whipping at his eyes with a handkerchief when he was certain no one was looking.

Now, he would have to wait here until his father returned so that they could go home. He was more than appropriately dressed for an adventure! What else would one wear to go out and contend with yetis? The light color would blind them when reflected off the snow; clearly his father had to understand that. He scowled deeper. All he wanted was a chance.

"Young man, are you waiting for someone?"

The sharp voice brought him out of his thoughts as he looked up to see a short man with hawkish features and a thick mane of platinum hair. A pair of half moon spectacles rested on the middle of his nose, and in his hands he held a simple tea pot- freshly filled with hot water as the steam seeped out the spout. He blinked, remembering his father ranting about his slave driver boss who barely allowed a rest between missions. Gilderoy swallowed a little, looking up at his reflection cast down at him through the man's glasses. They were such an odd shape, centered in a position that looked like it barely helped correct any vision problems at all. He wanted to ask, but decided to keep his mouth shut in favor of not upsetting his father's boss. "You're dad's boss, aren't you?"

The older man gave a slight nod. "Yes, I am. I take it you're Lockhart's boy aren't you? I thought you were supposed to go with him today to the Himalayas."

"He said he didn't want me to go because…" His father's words echoed in his head. _You'll screw it up, you've already screwed it up by dressing like an idiot._ "Because…. He thought that if he brought me we'd be done too quickly. You see, I'm a terrific adventurer already, and he didn't want me to show him up. So he's having me wait for him here." Gilderoy nodded, pleased at himself for the excuse.

There was quite a long pause as the man's piercing eyes bore through him like a missile. Gilderoy brushed off the fierce gaze as one of appraising intensity from one adventurer to the other. Finally he spoke. "I see. Did you wish to come in to the office then? My name is Abraxas, by the way."

"I'm Gilderoy, but I'm sure my dad told you all about me!" Gilderoy hopped off the chair. "And yes sir!" He chirped and walked right on into the office he was thrown out of not long ago. Maps, old and new, covered the walls. There was a bulletin board up with the outlines of possible leads, photographs of various areas, and all related articles. One wall was covered with success stories, one wall for failed missions, and on the third wall- there was a single scrap of paper with the words "Merlin's wand" scrawled out on it. Gilderoy focused on that for a moment, noting that it had to have been written by Abraxas- his father's handwriting was nearly illegible. There were two desks in the office, one was for his father as second command of the department, and the other was for Abraxas.

"Please sit." The man said as he sat down at his desk. He poured himself a cup of tea, and then looked to Gilderoy. "Tea?"

"Yes!" Gilderoy nodded, taking a seat across from him. "Thank you." He took the offered cup with a dazzling smile. While he waited for it to cool, he took notice of the items on the desk. There were some scrolls and papers stacked neatly in piles, yellowed with age. The only photograph on the desk was of a young girl with her long hair tied back in a ribbon. "Is that your daughter? She's cute!"

"…That's my son."

"Oh."

"It's alright, it happens often enough." He looked dismayed, but said nothing disparaging toward his son, which made Gilderoy blink as he waited for the other shoe to drop. "He looks like his mother. He enjoys high fashion, even if people mistake him for the opposite gender. And he hates being dirty. But… that is him."

Gilderoy frowned at that. "You… don't mind that he… he isn't like you?"

"No… not really. I don't think we'd get along well if we were similar." Abraxas took a sip of his tea.

He went quiet, sitting the teacup on the desk. "Did you ever yell at him for it?"

"Once." Abraxas shrugged. "But once I found out that he was dead set on looking and acting that way still, I…" He trailed off, fiddling with his cup before clearing his throat. "I can't change him. It's better to let him express himself. …I think." He looked thoughtful as Gilderoy looked resentful. "I'd rather him be happy. If ridiculous clothing and acting as if he is better than ninety-nine percent of the people he meets is what makes him happy then so it shall be." He sighed. "That is my son."

"Your son is lucky." Gilderoy said quietly. "Abraxas, can you take me home? I want to help my mother with stuff around the house since my dad doesn't need my obvious adventuring talents."

"Of course. Come along then." He got up from the desk, casting a look down to the young man. He seemed to be wrestling with something, as he looked upon the young man with an odd mixture of dismay and obligation. "Gilderoy, you'd do well to listen to what I have to say- sometimes the only one in this life that is willing to look out for you and protect your best interests is yourself."

"I get it! I have to be my own cheerleader!" He chirped and looked up at Abraxas with a big smile. "I believe in myself- even if no one else does."

"…Yes, good then." Abraxas patted the top of Gilderoy's golden curls awkwardly. "Well, time to go home."

(*) Florish & Blotts, 1991 (*)

"Now, ladies! Ladies, I'm so terribly sorry. But I've simply got to go. It's been many blissful hours that I've been with you, and now I simply need to rest up! Make sure to come to the autograph session tomorrow!" Gilderoy said and with a graceful swoop of his gold robes, stood up from the table. He bid the cheering women goodnight, collecting up the last of his important items before heading out the back to avoid being mobbed.

Gilderoy pushed his gold locks back, sighing in relief- wanting to suck every last bit of cool air down his throat. "Merlin, what a night." He beamed and dabbed delicately at the bit of sweat on his forehead.

"Agreed."

The sharp voice caught him off guard. He whipped around, coming face to face with an old man he had to squint to recognize. He was short, with a long mane of shock white hair that went down his back. He wore all dark expensive looking clothing, notable for his lack of proper robes. On his face however, was a pair of glasses he recognized right away- centered on the middle of the man's nose as if they had no real purpose to them. "Abraxas Malfoy! My, it's been years!"

"Yes, Gilderoy- it has."He said slowly, leaning a bit against a long knotted staff. "I see you've been busy."

"Oh yes, I've been wonderfully busy."Gilderoy beamed proudly. "Have you read _Voyages with Vampires_? It's my latest best seller!"

"Indeed, I have. It seemed very… familiar. All your books do, as a matter of fact."He raised an eyebrow at him. "I believe your father actually did-"

"Yes, I'm well aware of my father's handlings with vampires and other such things." Gilderoy said shortly. "My father played his part, Abraxas. His time is now over, it's my time now. Besides, I believe it was you who said something about 'being my own support'." The smile returned to his face. "And I thank you for that, my good man! It's rather sound advice." He winked and patted his shoulder. "Rest assured, I will continue making a name for myself."

Abraxas frowned slightly. "I'm certain you will. Just… consider _how_ you make that name, Gilderoy."

"How good of you to be concerned for me! Don't worry; I'll do the Lockhart name proud. …Someone has to, after poor dad was found completely out of his mind- shambling about, barely knowing his own name." He shook his head sadly, before brightening up almost instantly. "Ah well! Got some time to get a pint with me?"

"No." He cleared his throat. "I should be returning home to the manor. It's Draco's last night home before heading off to his first year at Hogwarts. I don't want to miss that. …Take care, Gilderoy."

Gilderoy stepped back to allow the older man to walk past him. "…Say, Abraxas- did you ever find the wand of Merlin?"

Abraxas paused, turning around just slightly. "That is a story best saved for another time."

"I'd love to hear it some time!" Gilderoy smiled at him, as his eyes twinkled a bit.

Abraxas eyed him, pursing his lips together before finally speaking. "I'm certain you would."

FIN


End file.
